Many Years From Now
by Moey
Summary: Another argument from our favorite pair...


Many Years From Now   
A Harry Potter Fanfiction by Moey

  
_Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. A few lines belong to the Fab Four. _

_  
A/N: As always my thanks go to The Sugar Quill (www.sugarquill.com)_

She paused as she climbed out of the portrait hole from Gryffindor Tower. For a moment she considered turning around and going back to bed. She shuddered to think of the trouble she would be in if she were caught wandering the halls at quarter to three in the morning. She was a Prefect. How would it look if she were caught? Then she thought of that silly grin, those adorable freckles, and the fiery red hair. Fiery red was her favorite color. She continued out the portrait hole with a smile. Luckily the Fat Lady was asleep and didn't stir as she tiptoed down the hallway.  
  
He had said to meet him at three o'clock sharp near the statue of the humpbacked witch on the third floor, but when she reached the rendezvous he was nowhere in sight. How typical. As she walked past the statue near an empty classroom someone grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. She almost let out a scream but it was stifled as she was drawn into a long, passionate kiss.  
  
***********************  
  
When they finally emerged from the room almost an hour had passed. They walked hand in hand back toward Gryffindor Tower chatting in whispers about this and that.   
  
"So tomorrow before breakfast you'll let me have a look at your Potions homework, won't you? I'm still two feet short."  
  
She glared at him. "No, you can finish the assignment yourself. You don't need to copy off of me."  
  
He stopped and turned so they were facing one another. "Come on love, just a peek," he wheedled as he attempted to draw her into a kiss. She pushed him away and continued walking.  
  
"You are perfectly capable of completing that assignment yourself. Maybe if you hadn't stopped to play chess with your brother you'd have it finished already!"  
  
"I have to have _some_ fun between all the homework and your constant badgering about _doing_ homework!" His ears were beginning to turn pink. Their voices had risen from whispers to stifled yells.  
  
"We have N.E.W.T.'s coming up! Aren't you at all concern—"   
  
"N.E.W.T.'s aren't until next term!" he interupted.  
  
"But don't you worry about your future? Honestly, you really do need to act a bit more responsibly!"  
  
He took her hand and leaning close, turned to look into her eyes. "_Our_ future doesn't rest solely on this one Potions essay." She blushed at his emphaisis on the word "our". "As a matter of fact, when I'm old and losing my hair and you're next to me with grandchildren on your knee, that Potions essay isn't going to seem important at all." 

" Of course that will be many, _many_ years from now," she added grinning. "For now, maybe you should just do the homework."

"Alright, alright. And who knows? I might discover a cure for baldness."   
  
She erupted into a fit of giggles and put her arms around him pulling close for a kiss. The whole of Hogwarts enjoyed their rows, but the two of them much preferred the amends.  
  
No sooner had they made up when they heard footsteps coming up the corridor. Quickly they scrambled toward the portrait of the Fat Lady. Just as they were turning the corner he stumbled on the hem of his too long robes and fell flat on his face. She turned to help him up but the footsteps were closer and he urged her on. "Go ahead. I'll see you back in the common room later." She heard him add, "Stupid hand-me-downs," as she rounded the corner down the hall.  
  
She sputtered out the password, but the Fat Lady had a few choice words to say to her before she would allow her entrance. In the middle of lecturing her about how Prefects should not be wandering the school at four o'clock in the morning she stopped short. They both strained to hear the voices coming from around the corner.  
  
"So Weasley, I see you're out for a midnight stroll. Where's your company?" She recognized the voice as belonging to the Hogwarts' caretaker.  
  
He looked from his left to his right before replying, "No one else, just me."   


"Think you're funny don't you Weasley? I definitely heard more than one voice. Who was it?"  
  
"Oh, _them_. They would be the voices inside my head. Funny, I thought I was the only one that could hear them."   
  
"Very well Weasley. If you refuse to tell me the name of your counterpart, you will just have to suffer their punishment as well as your own. Follow me."  
  
She heard him give a sigh before responding, "Yes, Mr. Pringle."   
  
"Oh dear," said the Fat Lady. "It looks like he's gotten himself into a spot. You on the other hand are _extremely_ lucky."  
  
"I know," said Molly as she climbed shakily through the portrait hole. She went upstairs to get her Potions essay before coming back down to the common room to wait for Arthur.  
  



End file.
